


Sinking

by Semi_problematic



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 13:35:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10640895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Lukas finds out Philip pulled him out of the water.





	

It happened at an unexpected moment, but so did everything in the boys lives. Meeting. Kissing. Lukas getting shot. And Lukas enjoying talking about it.

"I must've been so hard to pull out." Lukas mumbled, looking up at the ceiling. Their hands were pressed against each other, fingers intertwined, rain patterning against the windows of Philips house.

"Is this some innuendo?" Philip asked, kissing across Lukas' shoulder. "Am I supposed to know what it means?" He smirked, raising an eyebrow. 

"I mean.. when I was shot, I must've been hard to pull out, really heavy and stuff, especially when my clothes were all soaked, too." 

Philip avoided asking Lukas what prompted the conversation, he knew the answer. Lukas' thoughts were jumbled and his words are, too, so he'd rather listen to his boyfriend ramble about random things than have to worry about him not talking. "You weren't."

"I wasn't what?"

Philip rolled his eyes. "You weren't heavy."

"And how would you know?" Lukas rolled onto his side, pulling his hand away from Philips, wrapping his arm around Philips waist instead.

"Because.." Philip trailed off. "I don't want to get into it."

"Well, you're going to, because I wanna know." Lukas propped himself up on his elbow, poking Philips cheek. "So tell me."

"You're a child."

"Philip." Lukas gave Philip puppy dog eyes, his face softening. It was always something Philip couldn't say no to.

"I pulled you out."

Lukas waited for a few seconds, probably because he was expecting Philip to laugh and say he was joking. Philip couldn't have pulled him out, he hated being in water higher than and foot. "What?" 

"I pulled you out." Philip mumbled, putting his hand over Lukas'. "It.. it isn't really a big deal, you kno-"

Lukas cut Philip off by kissing him, wrapping his arm around his waist even tighter, bringing Philip closer to him. "You did that?"

Philip nodded, panting. "Yeah, is it really that shocking?"

"You wouldn't go swimming with me."

Philip shrugged. "Swimming and my boyfriend getting shot are two telltale different things."

"But.. you hate water, you're scared of it." Lukas cupped Philips cheek, making Philip look at him.

"It's just.. I'm more scared of you dying than drowning."

"But if you drowned you'd die."

"And I wouldn't die if I lost you?" Philip replied without a thought.

Lukas was silent and Philip was pretty sure he'd crossed a line, that was something even after months he was still getting used to. Lukas had lines drawn almost as complicated as those lasers in spy movies that protect jewels. One day something could be fine, the next it could set him off. 

"I'm sorry." Philip mumbled, sitting up, leaning back against the headboard. "I shouldn't have said tha-"

"I'm in love with you." Lukas whispered. 

Philip froze. "Wha?"

"I love you." He leaned up, kissing Philip softly. "Yeah?" 

Philip nodded, smiling a little bit, kissing Lukas. "Yeah, I love you, too."

"Really?"

"Stop acting like it's so shocking." Philip muttered, punching Lukas' arm.

"Hey." He slapped Philips hand away. "I'm just.. happy, shut up."

"Awh. You're turning into a softie."

"I'll slap you."

"You love me." Philip teased, sticking his tongue out.

Lukas nodded, smiling a little, looking at Philip. "Yeah.. I do."


End file.
